Fu vs Uni
Fu vs Uni is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fourteenth DBX. Description Release the Spyce vs Hyperdimension Neptunia! Which underappreciated underling will earn extra credit in a DBX? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lastation - Hyperdimension Neptunia. Mei was hesitant to let Fu handle the mission alone, but when Fu started with the whole "lack of faith" malarkey, she caved in. It seems as though Lastation's share tally had increased to unbalanced numbers, and the disciple was to be the one to find out what was going on. After infiltrating the tower in the middle of the city, Fu immediately slipped into the shadows. Her steps were as light as a feather, her movements were as careful as a cat... "How the hell did you get in here?!" ...buuut her sense of direction was as pleasant as a fart. Fu immediately backed away from her angry adversary. "Ah, crap. Uh... hi? Oh! This is the..." Fu struggled to find her words, but Uni wasn't really interested in an explanation, immediately transforming into her Goddess form and swinging for Fu, who flipped away but took a kick to the gut which blasted her out the window. Uni followed, armed with her rifle. HERE WE GO! Uni fired down several rounds from her rifle at Fu, but the disciple flipped and dodged away from them, landing comfortably on the ground. Fu then chomped down on her spyce and summoned two shurikens, tossing them at Uni. The Goddess quickly shot them down, but Fu had managed to close the gap, with two more shurikens in hand. Fu swung for Uni's face, but the Goddess raised her rifle to block the strikes before punting her attacker in the chest with a stiff boot. Fu tumbled back and tossed her shurikens at Uni, which landed in front of her and detonated, blowing the Goddess into the air. Uni stayed airborne though and fired a Radiant Bullet down at the disciple. Fu rolled away, but the explosion blew her back. Fu bounced off the floor but shot out a wire from her glove, which wrapped around a nearby lamp post, breaking her fall. Fu swung herself back around and jumped at Uni, tackling the Goddess to the ground. As they landed, Fu unloaded with punches to her foe before eventually being shoved off with a kick to the side. Uni retrieved her rifle and smacked the recovering spy on the side of the head, blasting her into a wall. Fu crashed hard and dropped to a knee. Uni then began charging up a Volcano Bullet and fired it at Fu, who tossed two shurikens as a counter. The shurikens detonated in front of the bullets, stopping them in their tracks. Fu then leaped into the air and struck Uni in the chin with a somersault kick before grabbing her by the hair and hurling her back down to the ground. The young Goddess landed in a heap, and now Fu was tossing more shurikens towards her. Uni tried to roll away, but the shurikens pinned her to the ground by her clothes, then detonated next to her, sending Black Sister scattering. Fu landed next to her and fired her wire at Uni, restraining her. The Goddess struggled to free herself and Fu reeled her in, striking her with several kicks to the chest, followed by a headbutt and a punch to the face, forcing Uni to drop to the ground. Fu then detached her wire from her glove before planting a shuriken next to the restrained Uni. Black Sister had to come up with an idea, fast. And she did! Uni angled herself so the shuriken cut through the wire, freeing herself just in time. The Goddess jumped away from the explosion and retrieved her rifle. Fu was shocked and immediately reached for another shuriken, but Uni didn't give her the chance. She fired a Paralysis Shot at her foe, leaving her paralyzed and unable to move, giving the Goddess plenty of time to charge up an EX Multi Buster, which she fired straight through Fu's heart. The lifeless disciple dropped to the ground as Uni reverted back to normal. Noire arrived moments later, wanting to know what the hell was going on. DBX! Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights